moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raitaus Solflame
* * (Formerly) (Formerly) |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Patriarch of House Solflame |Row 6 title = Family |Row 6 info = Zyanel Bloodmoon (Wife, Undead) Halorast Solflame (Brother, Deceased) Valythra Solflame (Daughter, Undead) |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = }} Lord Raitaus Solflame (born Falconstrike) was the Blood Elf patriarch of House Solflame. Raitaus was known for being a rigid and principled man, and rarely ever accepting compromise. Raitaus' soul is now kept within the runeblade of Lyraeni Sorrowsong, having sworn to exact justice against his daughter, Valythra. With justice finally met, he now serves as the jailor to the insidious Ascended. Biography Early Life and Ascension Raitaus Falconstrike was born as a servant to the noble House of Solflame under the Falconstrike family, which trained the warriors that served House Solflame. Raitaus was a disciplined student event as a young man, and took his training as a serious endeavor. For his exemplary service, Raitaus became the personal retainer of the eldest daughter of House Solflame's matriarch, Zyanel Solflame. Though a retainer was simply meant to guard the nobility of the House, Raitaus and Zyanel found a relationship between them that ultimately developed into one of love. Despite the matriarch's reservations, the two were permitted to marry. Raitaus was the first of the lesser houses to marry into House Solflame itself. His name was subsequently changed to Solflame. Zyanel bore Raitaus two children over the years, yet Raitaus struggled to properly connect with his children. Raised on Falconstrike tradition that dictated children be raised as soldiers, he attempted to do the same. His first child, a son, spurned him as a result and eventually abandoned the family. Sometime later, Raitaus and Zyanel would have their second child, a daughter named Valythra. Raitaus attempted to be a better father with a gentler touch, yet he struggled to find the balance of being an authoritative parent. Before he had been authoritarian, and with Valythra he was anxious of the possibility that he would be too permissive if he was gentle. Despite his best effort, however, he was an ultimately controlling parent who pushed Valythra onto the same path as his first son. When her physical condition barred her from training any further, Raitaus finally felt out of his element and, for a time, distanced himself from his daughter. Despite the distance between them that grew, Raitaus still loved Valythra and cared for her, watching her developments closely. Though he had hoped for more, he was relieved to discover that she was able to move beyond her prior depression and find success with the creation of Suncrown Pastries. The Purging of House Solflame Main article: Purging of House Solflame With the disappearance of his daughter, Raitaus promptly returned to Quel'thalas to begin an active search for her. Believing that Alytheria Bloodmoon, Valythra's grandmother, may have had a role to play in her disappearance, he assaulted the headquarters of her spy network to destroy her power base and means of hiding. In doing so, Raitaus exposed the network's clandestine operations to public knowledge. When Gavarian Nightblade broke into the Solflame Enclave, he disrupted Raitaus' meditation. The paladin immediately detected the Death Knight's undead presence and engaged in battle, wielding his spear, Solar Spire. Forcing Gavarian to retreat, Raitaus was ensnared by an icy trap as the Death Knight made his escape. Searching the Enclave for any clues into why the Death Knight attacked, Raitaus realized that he had taken every single flier for the missing persons notice for Valythra. Realizing that the invasion had to do with his missing daughter, Raitaus called for his brother's return and began planning to track down Gavarian. As punishment for his failure, Raitaus subjected himself to a trial by fire in which mages heated his armor while he used the Light to sustain himself. Zyanel Bloodmoon returned to the Enclave with news of a San'layn embassy being planned by the Silvermoon Magistrate. While Zyanel and Halorast carried out the search for Valythra, Raitaus spoke directly to Moranai Sunstrike to discourage allowing San'layn into the city. The conversation soon turned to his own daughter, who Moranai knew to be a San'layn herself. Shocked and disheartened by the news of his daughter's death - and that no one who knew ever came forward - Raitaus began to slide into a depression once again. He realized that not only had he lost his daughter, but that the absence of his family for the past several days may have been an indicator of a far more troubling development. Briefly assisting House Sunstrike in resolving a curse, Raitaus returned to the Enclave, where he began removing all belongings - books and armaments, mainly - to give them to others in Quel'thalas, as he emptied the Enclave and prepared fire runes throughout the structure, bracing for whatever claimed his family to come for him as well. Eventually the Onyx Rose attacked the Enclave, using meat wagons to break into the Enclave and breach its defenses. They scoured the Enclave, finding no defenses or guards whatsoever. Finally, they broke into the chamber where Raitaus meditated, awaiting the battle to come. He soon fought against the Onyx Rose, using prepared runes to set off fires and explosions across the entire complex. Though he died upon Valythra's blade and the battle ended in the Rose's favor, the Enclave was destroyed. His body was carted back with the Onyx Rose to their keep, his death marking the end of the House of Solflame. His body has since been kept hidden, yet to be raised as the rest of his family has. The traitorous murder of Raitaus left the vengeful soul of the fallen paladin behind, his echo waiting for an unknown purpose. The magi sent to investigate the destruction of the Enclave avoided setting foot within the Enclave for some time due to the violent memory. When Margrave Haifrall intruded upon the Enclave, he briefly battled with the ghost before escaping, leaving it to its eternal vigil. Wayward Daughter WIP Personality While he was often described as a paladin, he possessed few virtues and absolutely no religious belief, his power in the Light stemming from his willpower more than anything else. He was known to have a violent wrath when angered. He was willful enough that, upon his death, he refused to pass on and instead lingered in the world of the living as a vengeful ghost. Having no love for the other Horde races, Raitaus only spoke in Thalassian and only changed to Common if necessary. He staunchly refused to speak in Orcish. He especially had a hatred for the undead, and refused to recognize the Forsaken or Ebon Blade as allies. Despite his image as an imposing man without weakness, Raitaus' greatest insecurity was his role as a father. He fails to connect with his children on an emotional level, often resulting in a great distance between himself and them. However, Raitaus has been known to love his children above all else, his stoicism known to break when calamity befalls his children, having wept at Valythra's survival during the Fall as well as when he learned of her death and raising. Category:Blood Elf Category:Paladins Category:House Solflame Category:Thalassian Military Category:New Horde Category:Illidari Category:Deceased